Warlock
(Finished) "A Warlock will never know who his mother really was, as if any wanted that. Nobody wants to know that he or she is an off-spring of a destructive Demon..." DISCLAIMER: This article contributes to the original character project Olivia. Much information in here is adopted from the Shadowhunters Wikia. Elements from actual sources like those will be shown in the reference list below. Most parts of myths or a religious context, others are general fictional explanations from information I collected and invented myself at the same time. Also, do not feel offended or butt hurt by whatever comes up as you voluntarily chose to read this in the first place! ' ''See also: Olivia Warlocks are born from Demons and humans with the disposition of witchcraft, in alternative or mostly parallel worlds of earth. The reason for this kind of access is because these are the only type of Demons that are able to initiate full-on rituals for portal openings to other worlds for instance. The way warlocks come to existence is usually by forced sexual intercourse such as rape or deceit from shape-shifting ''Eidolon Daemons'''' ''or ''Night Demons, ''created by Lilith, Lucifer or Satan as they were the main and best deceivers and seducers around at the time that knew how to train their Demons and have such an impact on different worlds. '''Description Warlocks thus come from Demons and humans. A universal trait amoung them are odd marks on their skin that are usually shaped into a dark birthmark, that looks like tall scratch. depending on each Warlock, they do run in hidden places of the body such as the pit of the arm, on the ankles, etc... These marks are to them identify as unearthly. If you'd put them underneath a special green, glass or a dimensional shift, that is able to trace down supernatural energy, these marks would lightly lit up. But another thing may be odd, especially with Warlocks that have more Demonic energy. If you'd push them through a dimensional shift, or someone with a gift to see the paranormal, you'd be able to find much more interesting things or extra body parts. For example: wings, halos, a snout, red or bright orange to yellow eyes, a dark aura, claws, etc... Anything Demon related. Additionally, Warlocks are unable to have children. same as with Lilith, Warlock pregnancy always resulted in stillbirth as they are crossbreeds and are thus sterile. Process One of the first intended ways were to send out a succubus or incubus Demon, but those ideas began to fail as humanity developed a sense of protection once they found out. So instead, the Greater Demons decided to manipulate the victims, which were female, in a different and less obvious way. Instead of paying nightly visits with weak and dumb sex-crazed maniacs, they fuse a Demon through possession inside a mortal, a human or animal, and make them go and deceive their victims until they got what they wanted. The sperm cells with Demonic DNA thus reaches the ovum and later on, a Warlock will be born. Some Warlocks have more Demonic features than others, depending on the actual father who had earlier on injected the mundane mother. The Demons that are used for the process of implanting a Demonic off-spring was to use an Eidolon Demon. Eidolon Demons mostly disguise as an animal, a human, or a mortal's loved one, that awake sexual desires within the victim- -which is usually performed at night when no person is active and most vulnerable. Eidolon Demons later on became Shadow Demons, only devoted to Lilith. Warlocks are only immortal once they shift to other dimensions that allow them to be. Otherwise, they will die from the same causes a regular human does. Fact: When Lilith found her own legion of Demons, the Eidolon Demons, they gained an actual society and unexpected civilization where they have chosen to find a fitting ruler, and they'd for long disguise themselves as "attractive" looking human beings and animals to make themselves look more.... civilized. This also made them improve communication, actually use more then two languages, and they'd harbour themselves into own built cities, monopolies, kingdoms, etc... This in question had caused many conflicts in the Underworld, for so called "destroying Demonic traditions" and Lilith, and Asmodeus would get the biggest blame. . . Human Characteristics Though, whilst there are the hidden characteristics, there are also external characteristics for a Warlock that spawned in a mundane world. There are things that visibly differ as well and that is that Warlocks age longer, barely get ill, are stronger, have a longer durability in stamina and odd characteristics such as the fact that they have a very pale and unblemished skin besides that one hidden odd recognizable mark, thin delicate or sexual features, lightly sharper teeth, feline eyes, and start to gain an automatic interest and taste for morbid, if not Demonic interests and perhaps witchcraft in a more severe situation. And that without any manipulation as it has to come all from themselves. Summarized: Warlocks have to fulfill most to all of these characteristics once in a mundane world to get specified as a Demonic off-spring. Still, people wouldn't be able to actually find many in mundane worlds. In fact, they sometimes had to obtain the actual DNA of the Warlock to see if they truly were inhuman or not, and that wasn't so easy when you know most people, Demons, or whatever being,... don't like to voluntarily become "experiments". And this was one beneficial way for a supernatural to find an excuse to avoid getting exposed into a mundane world and that's known human fear... Though, there remain still a few serious questions, such as: "Why do warlocks look so human and... "beautiful"? ''Well, one of the reasons is because due to evolution of Eidolon Demons, in where they chose to look more human than, well, ...themselves, because their DNA started to mould into it, which eventually led to these less suspicious and terrifying looking Demons. Another argument that the Underworld used against them to warrant their thoughts. ''"They are no true Demon, they are nothing but phonies, they do not earn our respect! We should burn off that coat of lies and and nail their 'pretty' faces on the walls of shame." '' '''References' # Eidolon Demons Shadowhunters Wikia # Warlocks Shadowhunters Wikia Category:Demons Category:Species Category:Mythology Category:Fantasy Category:Story